Big Time Suite Life
by Raging-RKO
Summary: Bailey and Cody have long been broken up, but what happens when a certain Logan Mitchell and Bailey start to develop feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or the Suite Life on Deck, Scott Fellows and Disney robots do, respectively.

**Warning/Just So You Know:** This story includes minor language and occasional violence, nothing more.

**Chapter 1 - **Flirtatious Fire, Sticks and Stones

"The boat's gonna have to stay and get fixed for a while," the boat repairman told Mr. Moesby.

"I guess we're stuck in L.A.," Mr. Moesby sighed. The kids cheered in happiness.

"What is the closest hotel we can afford?" Mr. Moesby asked Ms. Tutwieler.

"The Palm Woods Hotel," she replied. Mr. Moesby sighed again. "Kids, let's go, we're staying at the Palm Woods."

Zack, Cody, Marcus, Woody, Maya, Addison, London, and Bailey all followed the rest of the crowd. Zack was previously in a relationship with Maya for twelve months until they both realized that it would be better if they went their separate ways. Cody and Bailey still both had feelings for the other, but hadn't told the other yet. Marcus, Woody, London, and Addison were still single as of the time.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods, what can I do for you?" the hotel manager, Mr. Bitters, asked the adults.

"Our boat broke down and I'd like to lease a few of your rooms until its fixed," Marion Moesby said.

"OK, we have openings in 2K, 2L, 2M, and 2N."

"Good, he're's our first deposit."

Mr. Moesby turned to his students. "There are only eight of you thanks to Zack's recent scheme," (Zack quickly bowed) "so Zack, Cody, Marcus, and Woody, you will be in one room and you girls will be in the other. There are two bedrooms each, so you will have to share rooms. Miss Tutwieler and I will stay in the third apartment."

Miss Tutwieler blushed and the kids "oooooohed". "All of you are free to roam around the Palm Woods!" Mr. Moesby shrieked. "Zack, no hooliganism!"

"No promises, Marion," Zack said as he spotted a blonde haired girl sitting in the lobby.

"Oh gosh, there Zack goes again," Woody said as he walked to the snack area.

"Back in Kettlecorn we ain't had no fancy hotels," Bailey began.

"Oh, shut up, Bailey, no one wants to hear your crap," Cody snapped.

"Yeah!" London agreed. "Talk to me when you get a decent wardrobe!"

Bailey stood there, shocked by how cold that her ex-boyfriend and roommate treated her. She sulked and decided to go to the pool.

"Carlos, NO!" Logan Mitchell told his best friend, Carlos Garcia. "If you break anything, Mr. Bitters will make us leave the Palm Woods!"

Carlos looked at his paranoid friend. "Dude, a life without risks is a life unlived."

"Get off the skateboard and come with me," Logan said as he pulled his friend into the lobby of the Palm Woods, where they met their other friends Kendall Knight and James Diamond. Together, they were Big Time Rush, and up and coming teenage boy band.

"What was Carlos about to do?" Kendall asked as they walked towards the pool.

"Skateboard into the lobby," Logan informed.

"That's awfully lackluster for a Carlos stunt," James said.

"I know, but Logan won't even let me do that," Carlos whined.

"Shush, Carlos, you don't know what's best for you!" Logan said.

"I'm the oldest!" Carlos snapped.

"Maybe biologically, but not mentally!" Logan responded. Carlos and Logan got into one of their many mini-fights before their friends broke them apart.

"Not now, boys," James said, "let's just go hang by the pool."

As soon as the four boys turned around, they were astonished with the sight of a brunette in a plaid dress walking around the pool area.

"Stand back boys, she's mine," James insisted.

"No, she's mine!" Carlos bellowed.

"Both of you are incorrect, she belongs to me," said Logan.

James and Logan pushed Carlos in the pool and scurried away to meet the new girl at the Palm Woods.

"Luckily, I have a girlfriend, so I don't have to go chasing around for one-" Kendall stopped mid-sentence when he saw a blond haired dude hitting on his girlfriend. Kendall stormed over there in more anger than when Carlos rollerbladed over Logan's foot.

He grabbed the dude's shoulder and turned him around, "What the hell are you doing flirting with my girlfriend?"

The dude took Kendall's tightly gripped hand off of him and cleaned his shoulder. "Dude, lets clear some things up. My name is Zack Martin and secondly, I was not hitting on your girlfriend-"

Jo, Kendall's girlfriend, interviened, "Yes, you were, Zack." Kendall gave in to his anger and quickly pushed Zack into the pool.

"I never knew you could be so jealous," Jo said to Kendall as his anger started to wear off.

Zack plopped up to the surface of the water and sat on the edge. A dark haired boy that was also in the pool rose to surface and sat beside him. It took him a while to notice that, however, and it seemed as if the other guy had too.

"Oh, my bad," the guy said. "My name is Carlos Garcia. I haven't seen you before, are you new here?"

Zack shook some water out his hair. "Oh, yeah, I go to school on this boat, and it broke down, so my friends and I are hanging here until it gets fixed. My name's Zack Martin."

Carlos smiled, "Nice to meet you, Zack," and held out his hand. Zack shook it and before he could say something else, his twin brother Cody came towards him and took hold of his shoulder.

Carlos screamed, "There are TWO of you?"

Zack and Cody both laughed. "We're twins, dude." Carlos sighed in relief. "So what's your name?" he asked Zack's twin brother.

"Cody," Cody said, "Cody Martin."

"Cool," Carlos said.

Out of the blue, there was some very loud screaming coming from the other side of the pool!

**Review! Every review helps me write the story better!**


	2. Hey

**Hello, Raging-RKO here. For those of you who have this story as your alert or follow or etc., would you like this story to continue? If so, I will replace the first chapter with a new start so I can write easier, the way I wrote makes it hard for me to write. So, please review or PM if you want this story to continue! **

**Thanks in advance!**

**-RAGING_RKO**


End file.
